Fire Is Catching
by Stacy0900
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are forced to marry each other after the games to convince the districts that they weren't trying to rebel against the capitol. I know the summary sucks but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so everyone be nice! I've been wanting to write something like this for a while but I never really got to it until now.** **. This is my version of catching fire where instead of the victors going back into the games, Katniss and Peeta are forced into a marriage that neither of them want. This story picks up after the victory tour. Katniss and Peeta are preparing for the wedding that they were forced into to convince the people of Panem that those berries were not an act of defiance but an act of love. I'm super excited to see where this goes. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters in any way. **

**PS. I am not copying or trying to copy anyone's story that may be similar to this. I've had this idea for a while and just wanted to get it on paper.**

**Chapter 1**

Katniss POV

I stand in front of the mirror gazing at the beautiful dress that Cinna has designed for mine and Peeta's wedding. He has a way of making me feel like myself in the most impossible situations. The dress he has made is long, but not too long that I have to worry about tripping over it. It's comfortable and I can move easily in it. My hair is down, with long curls cascading down my back. My prep team had trouble covering up the dark circles this morning that have accumulated under my eyes over the weeks due to the nightmares that never seem to go away. My body can't stop shaking. I try to calm myself by taking deep breaths but it does little to calm my nerves. I don't want this. I never wanted to get married. The world we live in is too corrupt. But here I am getting married to Peeta. Sweet, caring, loving Peeta who I could live a thousand lifetimes and still not deserve him. I feel awful putting him through this. He's been dreaming about this day for forever, but I'm sure that this isn't how he had ever would have imagined it. He wants this to be real. He wants us to be getting married today because I love him, not because Snow is threatening to send my little sister into the games to be slaughtered if we don't cooperate.

I hear the door open behind me, the noise of the squeaky hinges interrupting my train of thought, and turn around to see Cinna standing in the doorway. He walks towards me and opens his hand. I look down and realize that it's my mockingjay pin. He pins it under a piece of tulle on my dress so that it can't be noticed.

"Cinna this dress is absolutely beautiful. You always find a way to make me feel myself."

"Just doing my job," he says with a smile. "You ready for this?"

"I guess. I don't really have a choice." Cinna gives me an understanding look. He knows we can't speak freely. This hotel room is surely bugged. But he knows. He knows that this was never my choice. That I was never asked how I wanted the rest of my life to go. It was all decided for me the second I pulled out those berries in the arena.

Prim and my mother walk into the room. Prim squeals with excitement once she sees my dress and my mother gives me a sad smile.

"I wish your father was still here to see this," she said. I can feel my eyes start to water just thinking about my father.

"Katniss you look absolutely amazing," Prim says.

"Thank you little duck." Just then Effie comes stomping through the doorway on her incredibly uncomfortable looking high heels. "Ok everybody! Let's get a move on! Today is a big, big, big day. We have a very tight schedule to follow and we cannot be a minute late." I try taking another deep breath to steady myself but once again it does nothing. I send a nervous glance towards Cinna. He is the only one who understands the gravity of the situation. I couldn't tell my family what was going on. It was too dangerous. I think my mother might have an idea, but Prim is completely oblivious to what's going on. I think she's just excited to be in the capital. She finds the people very interesting to look at. It was a little amusing watching her facial expression as a woman with a fish bowl tied on top of her head passed by us.

**I'm just going to post this chapter and see if it gets any views. I know it's short but I promise the ones to come will be much longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! I know this chapter isn't by any means long but I really just wanted to get it up. I am planning for the coming chapters to be much longer.**

Katniss POV

As our entourage makes its way down the hallway, I start thinking about the fact that I have no control over my own life. It is all dictated by President Snow. If one foot steps out of line everybody that I love will be gone and everything that I know will be nonexistent. The only thing that is keeping me from bolting for the door and never coming back is Peeta. We've agreed to be friends, figuring that it would make it easier on the both of us since we are supposed to be madly in love with each other. He has become my rock without me even knowing it. He kind of crept up on me. He keeps away the nightmares and makes me believe that there are still good people in the world.

The sunlight makes me squint my eyes as we walk outside of the capitol hotel and into the awaiting limos. I am to ride with Effie and Cinna while my mother and Prim ride in the second one. Everyone else will be meeting us at Snow's mansion where the wedding will be taking place.

A strange looking man smiles at me while he opens the car door motioning for me to get inside. Cinna and Effie follow suit. The man closes the door and I can feel the vehicle start to roll forward. The ride through the capitol is silent except for an understanding glace from Cinna. The car slides to a stop under an overhang of some sort. The door opens once again. I wait for Effie and Cinna to exit and I soon slide across the leather seats and into the evening air. They have this area blocked off. I guess they don't want anyone to get a sneak peek at my wedding dress that I also had no input on. Two peacekeepers are guarding the doors. They both nod as they swing the doors open. My hands are starting to shake.

Prim, my mother, and Effie are told to take their seats where the ceremony will take place. Cinna is to stay with me in order to put the finishing touches on my final "look." We are ushered into a room just off of the doors we came through. The peacekeepers close the doors behind us and we are left alone. Cinna leans in to give me a hug.

"I want you to know that I believe in you," he whispers in my ear loud enough that I can just barely hear him. "You can do this. Peeta isn't that bad of a guy to be stuck with for the rest of your life." I give a slight nod to show him that I understand him. I take another deep breath but it does nothing to calm my now shaking body. I hear a knock on the door as it swings open.

"Ms. Everdeen, someone would like to speak with you," the peacekeeper says. I smell him before I see him. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen. You sure do look lovely."


End file.
